Forget Me Not
by Enchanted21
Summary: "Remember me..." He whispered. "I...want to." Hermione starts her new career as a Hogwarts Professor, and comes face to face with someone she never expected to see again. In a funny twist of fate her life gets turned upside down. **Rated M for sexual themes and language!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Story contains adult language and sexual scenes.**

 ****This will be just Draco's POV, it is going to be somewhat funny and of course romance ;)**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, only this plot! Enjoy loves!**

 **Chapter One: Anguish**

"You did this! It's your fault!" Furry danced in his eyes, he knew if he wasn't being held back he would use the killing curse. He was vaguely aware of pathetic sobs, and a pleading voice claiming it was an accident, but he could care less what the worthless piece of shit said, what had been done was his bloody fault. How could this happen? He did everything...EVERYTHING he was supposed to do after the sodding war per Dumbledore's request. So how?! Why her? Was his past so treacherous that he was paying for it with her life? No. She was too good. Rage continued to lick through his veins as he watched the barely noticeable rise and fall over her delicate form. He had to do something, before it really was too late. He sucked in a jagged breath to try and steady his nerves as he placed his hand in his pocket and felt for the vile that his Godfather had given him some time before all hell broke loose all those years ago in war, he had always kept it, never did use it. Which he thanked his lucky stars for. He idly wondered if he knew this was going to happen, he was warned to only use it when dire situation called upon, and he knew why. It was a strong healing draught, but there were side effects, ones, that if he were the selfish prick he used to be, he would almost consider not using it. As quickly as the thought came he shoved it away. No, this was what needed to be done. She had to be saved, no matter what.

"Potter, get the Weasel out of my sight before I really do kill him." He spat as he stepped forward and kneeled beside the beautiful witch. He drug out the potion from the safety of his robes and brought the liquid to her lips, willing it to go down her throat in hopes that it would soon save her.

The minutes ticked by, and he thought that time actually slowed down to a slow trickling pace. He was out of his mind, so worried that it really wasn't working, she hadn't moved, or uttered a word, but she had suffered multiple broken bones, and over half her body was covered in lacerations, so he knew it would take time to mend them. In all actuality he was amazed that she was alive, but relieved he had a chance to save her. He wasn't aware of how long it had been since he first administered the potion. Possibly twenty minutes or thirty, maybe an hour. But just when he felt like screaming and hexing every sodding thing in sight, a loud shriek came bubbling out beside him. He looked down to see her face wrenched in pain and her back started to arch as another scream took over. It was cries of pure agony, and it took all of him not to hold her and try and soothe the pain away. It was cruel torture to watch, he was now acutely aware of time, it had been a solid fifteen minutes of shrill blood curtailing screams. He thought he was going to fall apart with each cry that passed her lips. The logical part of his brain knew it was her bones mending due to the draught working, but the emotional part of him was begging to take over. Another five long minutes drugged by, she had stopped thrashing around but it seemed the howls just got louder. He hung his head on the side of the bed where she laid, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes the tears that were threatening to spill over wouldn't.

"Why is she still screaming?" He said nothing, not even bothering to look up at who was speaking. He didn't care; nothing mattered but the witch that was bellowing in agony beside him. He prayed to anyone who was listening that she would just be ok. Hell, he would even kneel before Godric himself and plead until his voice was hoarse.

Silence fell upon the room, his head jerked up to see what seemed to be a peaceful looking slumber of the witch now resting beside him. Thank Salazar, it was over. She was breathing more heavily, which was a good sign. He examined her body, careful not to disturb her, instead of deep cuts, there was just slight bruises in their place. He traced his hand along her face, committing the feel of her skin to memory. It seemed to erase the worry from her at his touch.

"Thank Merlin!" He assumed it was Potter behind him, but again he didn't bother to look, he didn't want to tear his eyes off of his witch. He settled back down to sit beside her again and sometime during the night he drifted to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but it was ended by a surprised squeak above him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He looked up when he heard the cracked voice resonating beside him. He looked into her eyes, noticing the worry and confusion that lined her lovely features. He could hear his heart breaking, she didn't remember him.

"Hermione…" He said carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. "It's me, Draco."

"Yes." She said slowly, irritation seemed to take hold on her face. "I can see that, but what in the name of Merlin are you doing at my bedside?"

So she did remember him? Oh Gods; maybe she just remember the bad parts of him. That might be worse than forgetting him completely. He didn't want to upset her too much, she still was weak.

"I am watching over you, I gave you the potion that healed you...had to see it all the way though." He shrugged as he tried desperately to sound nonchalant, but in truth all he wanted to do was crush her to him and never let go. A puzzled expression crossed her eyes, he knew she was trying to make sense of what was happening.

"How did I end up here?" It took every bit of control to keep his face clam. He wanted to curse Ronald Weasley's name, but again, he didn't want to upset her. He wasn't exactly sure what she remembered of her past.

"You had a bit of an accident, you were trying to talk with someone and fell off of a moving staircase." Vague his description was, but he figured it would make her complacent for now. Her eyes went wide, there had only been few who had ever had the unfortunate occurrence of falling off one and none had ever lived to speak about it.

"The potion I gave you, it has memory side effects, You obviously know who you are, but do you remember anything else?" He said with a lump in his throat, he wanted desperately for her to remember their time together. She slowly nodded.

"I am a Professor here, I remember Harry and Ron, all my schooling, my parents, and that you and I bitterly hate each other."

Bloody perfect; so everything but him. Well it seems her memory of him stopped at Hogwarts. Just his sodding luck. Leave it to fucking Weasel to ruin everything, he was seriously considering hexing him into oblivion. He didn't think he could sit there much longer and look at everything he was going to lose. Today was supposed to be a special day, the day where he was going to ask the know it all witch; Hermione Granger to be his wife.

 **A/N: yeah…. I like cliffhangers I'm sorry! I did promise a founder's story which I am currently working on! But this popped into my head so had to write it down, it was only supposed to be a one shot but now I'm thinking a couple of chapters will be good! I do hope you like the start of this story. :) it says humor and romance for a reason, even though the start of this story is a bit dramatic. Let me know what you think! I love reviews and I can answer questions if you like too. ~Enchanted21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hello Again**

 _...One Year Ago..._

"I'm sorry old man, maybe you've sucked a little too hard on those lemon drops, because what you're saying is insane. You want me to do what and with whom?!" He realized his voice was getting increasingly louder. It had been a whole two years since the war had subsided and he was glad he defected when he did, he really was, he gladly had served those two years on house arrest with his mother and now he came to Hogwarts for the rest of his sentence, if you old even call it that. Though, he didn't like being presented with what Dumbledore was asking. It truly felt like punishment. Sure, he understood that he needed to seek retribution, he fully knew that he agreed to serve as a Professor at Hogwarts for five years after his house arrest in a way of serving out his probation. He gladly accepted it, he actually wanted to become a Professor, specifically a potions master, but what the elder man was asking was that him and Granger, team up to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"My boy, it's a perfect position for yourself and Miss Granger." He said it with the same twinkle in his eye that always seemed to be there. Draco didn't find the news very pleasant as he grumbled at the old wizard, still loathing the idea.

"While she has much knowledge and hands on experience from defeating Riddle, she has less in the area of actual dark magic, which is where you will compliment each other excellently."

"Headmaster, with all due respect, Granger and I will kill each other within the first five minutes of working together, and not because I see her as my enemy, but because she hates me and I know exactly how to piss her off."

The wizard just let out breathy chuckle, which Draco didn't appreciate at all, he was being completely serious!

"I believe you and Miss Granger will get on just fine, you both have come a long way and I expect your class to be one of the best thus far."

"But Sir-" The headmaster held up his hand, motioning for silence.

"Now, you and Miss Granger will have a full week before the term starts to set up a lesson plan and get reacquainted. Also, the elves have prepared your chambers so please feel free to adjoin there until dinner which will be in the Great Hall at precisely seven."

He was being dismissed, and effectively so. No matter his objections he had to do what Dumbledore said even if he knew it was going to end badly. He went to leave the Headmaster's office and just as he reached the door to leave, the old man spoke.

"Oh, and Draco my boy, you never do know when one shall make an unexpected friend, keep an open mind, but above all, an open heart." He curtly nodded as he exited. It was just like the wizard to spout off some sappy wisdom.

Draco figured he sounded like he still held onto old grudges, but in truth; he didn't. The war made him grow up, quickly. The final straw to finally set the blood issue to rest for him though was when the same women he would be working with, was sprawled put on his cold marble floor, bleeding from being brutally tortured.

After he got past being a massive dick about who was better; purebloods or muggle-borns, he actually could say he admired Granger, but that didn't mean that the same could be said for her or that she had gotten over the past as he had. The blonde wizard had been a right prat to her their whole school days together, and even if he now secretly admired the witch, it didn't mean he would stop getting under her skin, or that she hated him any less.

As he was walking to his chambers, an unexpected thought had crossed his mind, her last name was still Granger; that meant her and the red headed git didn't get married, or they hadn't yet. For some reason he was interested in knowing whether or not the golden two were together. Why he wondered, he wasn't quite sure.

His thoughts were abruptly halted when he slammed into someone, which he quickly observed had brown and very curly hair, which smelled absolutely divine, like lavender and vanilla. He didn't have to guess very hard to figure out he had just ran into none other than Hermione Granger, she still had yet to notice him since she was busy gathering her book off the floor and straightening her disheveled robes.

"I'm so sorry, I was reading the new professor handbook instead of paying attention."

"Typical Granger, always having her nose in a book." He quipped, meaning for it to come off as more of a light retort instead of what it sounded like. Teasing. Bollocks. He really did want to try and get along with her.

The wizard saw her visibly freeze, and slowly move her large brown eyes up to meet his, he had to admit she had turned into a very beautiful women.

"Draco." He held his breath waiting for the anger to come and the part where she told him to sod off, but instead she slightly smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

Was he dreaming? Or did Hermione Granger, one part of the Golden trio just say it was nice to see him? Maybe Looney Lovegood had a point about the Wrackspurt's flying into people's ears, because that was the only possible explanation for hearing what he just heard. He knew he should make his mouth move and maybe actually have words follow, but it was proving to be a challenge. So he just slightly nodded as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Well, it looks we'll be neighbors as well as colleagues." She gestured to what he assumed was her chambers, which conveniently were right across from his own. He had a sneaking suspicion that the old coot of a wizard did that on purpose.

"Looks to be so, maybe I could accompany you to dinner then?" Yup, he just said that out loud. Which confirmed that there must be blasted creatures in his brain making him say such things. He tried not to notice the shock that passed over her features, he was readying himself for her rejection.

"Sure, that would be fine." And the hits just keep on coming. He wouldn't lie though, he was presently surprised that she said yes.

"I'll meet you out here at 6:30 then." He politely nodded and made way to his room.

Once inside he let out the biggest sigh of relief; well it could've gone worse he thought. He already felt excited to see her again, which he would think on why that was on a later date. For now he was thinking maybe this term wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :) ~Enchanted21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Memories**

 _...Present Time - Five days after accident…_

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to give her their first meeting of when they both started on as professors, he thought as he paced the length of his room, feeling his nerves then in his stomach. It had been five, painfully long days since he placed the vial in her small hand while she was still recovering in the Hospital wing. She was sleeping and he had kissed her on the forehead and wished to Merlin she would just remember, but being who he was he couldn't leave it to chance, so he figured it was a good plan to give her his memories. At least at the time he did, now he possibly figured she didn't care any longer to want to get close to him. Again. He wasn't a masochist, he didn't know if he could take the pain of working with her while he was pathetically in love. But he also wasn't one to give up what he wanted, even if he ended up looking a fool.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a swift knock on the door, lost as if the person was unsure if it was really what they wanted to do. His heart leapt to his throat thinking it might be his witch, but smashed the feeling almost instantly, he would NOT give his hopes up. As he quickly went to answer it, maybe a little too quickly...he opened the door and saw a curly haired witch retreating to across the hall.

"Hermione?" He saw her freeze at her door, why would she be running away? He stood there, waiting for her to respond or quite possibly take off running, he could see the struggle she was having. She sucked in a breath and squared her shoulders, probably preparing to turn to face him. As she looked at him he could tell that she was confused, and he wondered why.

"You never came back." It was a simple statement, but the look she gave him about broke his heart, he fought with himself everyday weather or not he should go see her, and he did, but it was never when she was awake. Now he felt like he should of made himself known.

"I-" He was interrupted by her before he could even get a complete word out.

"Why did you give me this?" She said, as she held the vial up to him in her fingers. Before he could answer her, she stepped forward and took another steadying breath, he stopped his answer, knowing she had more to say.

"I feel...like I am missing something; I remember you, well, I remember our school days together, but nothing about you after that. Now I learn we have been working together for a year and no one will tell me how we got along, but by your memory it looks like we might of been friends?" Her voice was steady but hesitance danced over her features, like she didn't quite believe that they were friends, or just friends for that matter.

"Why were you leaving after you knocked on my door? Where is that Gryffindor courage I hear so much about?" He gave his best smirk knowing he was not answering her question, and it really was because he didn't want to lie to her and also he didn't want to frighten her as well. She glared at him, much like he thought she would. Typical Gryffindor, he had to stop from rolling his eyes and laughing.

"I just want answers Malfoy." She ground out as she stepped closer motioning to give the container of his memory back to him, he moved forward and caught her hand before it was all the way retracted out.

"Keep it." Draco all but whispered to her, he could see the effect he was having on her breathing due to their closeness and his stomach did a small flip of joy over it. He truly was turning soft.

He released her hand and stepped back, while he dug his hand into his robes and pulled out another silver vial and handed it to her. He figured this is the best way he could show her, and that way she would have to decide if she wanted to have him back in her life if she never ended up remembering everything about their time together.

"I won't tell you how we 'got along' as you put it, for reasons that are my own, but I can show you." It was another singular memory, he didn't want to overwhelm her and it also gave him an excuse to see her again. It was selfish, sure, but that was just a part of who he was. She just simply nodded and placed the vial in her pocket. He went to retire to his bed chambers when he felt her delicate hand on his bicep. Her touch made his arm tingle and his insides go to mush.

"Walk me to dinner?" He couldn't help but break out into a smile at her request.

"I'd love to."

 **A/N: I am sorry this one is short, I will make the next one twice as long! PROMISE. What do you think his memory will be though?**

 **Also...Thanks to everyone who have favorited this story so far! Please review :) ~Enchanted21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: I'll Teach You A Lesson**

 _...One Year Ago: Two Days Before Their First Lesson Plan..._

"Draco, if you keep turning the banners in the classroom green I will hex you into next week!" The witch spat out, clearly frustrated as she flicked her wand to turn them back to their original color of white. He couldn't help but laugh while he was reading over their first lesson plan of the year. He thought it was glorious at how distraught she seemed over some silly banners, he just did it to get on her nerves, which seemed to prove much too easy.

"Calm down Granger, we wouldn't want to get your panties in a twist." He wriggled his blonde eyebrows at her, challenging her to retort. He had to admit they actually got along well, expect for the occasional heated debates, but those were just due to them being equally matched in intelligence, he actually quite enjoyed their arguments, it felt good to match someone toe to toe, he couldn't remember the last time that happened. He noticed her start towards their desk with grace that would put him to shame. He started to smirk, but then he realized she was pointing her wand directly at him.

Ok...maybe talking about her kickers was too far…

He waited for a stinging hex, or jiggly legs...something, but nothing happened. She just smiled and lowered her wand. He let out a sigh of relief, thinking she was so strange.

"My panties are just fine thank you very much." If he wasn't mistaken, she almost sounded like she was flirting with him.

"I'm sure they are." He saw the slow blush creep over her creamy colored cheeks.

No, she probably was embarrassed, she couldn't possibly be flirting.

He watched her intently, as she walked around to sit beside him at the desk. Just because she wasn't ever going to be attracted to him, like he started to be with her, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her company or her good looks for that matter.

"I think Monday's class will be absolutely brilliant." She said as she gathered the remaining paperwork in front of her.

He agreed with a nod, they had spent everyday together working on their first lesson plan, they decided it would serve well to take a more hands on experience, so they both decided that would be how they taught the majority of the time. Hermione did like to remind him that there would still be plenty of tests to grade.

"I was thinking that we can teach them how to produce a patronus as well, possibly if they all do well after their first exams? She turned to him, forming the last part as a question. He instantly felt nervous at her suggestion, and without even realizing it he touched his left arm where he bore his hideous mark. He knew it should be part of their teachings, and that Hermione could take over that part of the lesson, but it still pierced his heart with sadness just the same. He knew she probably noticed his uncomfortableness and how he was absently touching his forearm, but he couldn't help but feel like a complete failure.

"Draco…" She turned so she was completely facing him in her chair, and placed her hands on his, it startled him, but he didn't dare move, the warmth her hands alone caused him to feel was enough for him to remain perfectly still.

"I can teach you how to produce one if you want me to." He was taken aback at how kind her words came, she didn't sound cruel, or even like she was trying to show that she could so something that he could not.

Truthfully, he did want to learn but what if he actually couldn't do it? He had always heard the rumors, he had the dark mark, and that meant he couldn't. Even if he had changed and actually never wanted the fucking thing in the first place.

Light strokes from Hermione's thumb pulled him out of his dismal thoughts, he realized he liked that she was touching him.

"What if I can't?" He was surprised at how easy it was to admit his fear to the witch.

"Well, we won't know until we try." She gave his hands a light squeeze of reassurance.

He nodded slowly, hoping it was enough of a yes for her.

"How about we start tomorrow?" He looked at her with a quizzical expression, wondering why she was being so gracious to someone like him.

"Ok." He grasped her hand a little tighter, feeling perfectly content holding hands with her.

….

They had worked at little while longer until they both agreed enough was enough. He had walked her to the door, which felt a little redundant, seeing as he was just across the hall. They pleasantly said good night and he slipped into his room. He was feeling excited and a bit nervous about tomorrow, and he figured taking a shower would calm his nerves. He started stripping himself of his clothing and when he reached the bathroom he was just wearing his trousers and boxers. He unbuckled and tore the zipper down making it so his pants fell down to his ankles. When he saw his underwear he was more than shocked, the blasted things were red and gold! He looked in the mirror just to make sure he was seeing correctly and turned around to view his backside, if it wasn't enough that his boxers were now sodding Gryffindor colors they also had a huge lion placed squarely on his arse!

"GRANGER!" He yelled. He was going to kill her, definitely hex her. He now realized that's what she did when she pointed her wand at him earlier. The little witch! Clever, yes. But purely evil. Without thinking he rushed out of his bathroom and across the hall to bang on the door of the damn women who changed his underwear.

"Open up Granger, I know you're in there." He could hear her laughing from behind the door. Well la de fucking da to her for actually having a sense of humor. She opened the door and didn't even try to contain the amusement in her face.

"Can I... *laugh*... help you... *laugh*...Draco?" Almost all his irritation vanished when he saw her eyes light up with laughter. Then he realized he was also standing in the hallway almost naked. Fine. She wanted to laugh at his behest. Two could play that game. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to him so his face was dangerously close to hers.

"I will get you back you know. Now change these atrocious looking boxers back into green." He leaned in even closer as he spoke to her, making sure her body was flush with his. He was hoping to embarrass her by their shared proximity, but she seemed to shiver at their joined contact.

She placed her small hands on his chest but didn't move away as she spoke.

"Why do you want to change them? I think you look very good in red...plus there's issue of that I can't change them back."

She stepped away from him then. There was no doubt now, she definitely was flirting with him. He had to hold back his smile at his little revelation. He noticed she was staring at him closely.

"Can't or won't?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Can't. The spell lasts twenty four hours, so they will change back then." She shrugged, acting as if she didn't just spell his boxers as a joke.

"You're full of surprises Granger." He shook his head letting a small chuckle pass his lips.

"Call me Hermione." She said earnestly, catching his attention. He wondered why she wanted him to call her by her first name.

"Goodnight Draco." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, he knew it was a simple and friendly gesture, but the feel of her lips against her skin felt amazing. He watched her walk back into her room and slowly shut the door.

Draco touched his long fingers to the spot where her lips just had been.

"Goodnight...Hermione."

 **A/N: A longer chapter as promised! I do hope you liked it! Please review and follow! ~Enchanted21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Remember Me**

 _...Present Day…_

Draco hadn't heard the end of it with his whole underwear debacle from Hermione, he was now regretting giving her the whole memory, even if he admitted the sound of her laughter enticed a delicious desire in his stomach. Or that seeing her smile because of something he did or said was probably the most wonderous feeling. Gods, did he miss her, the way she felt, the way the used to spend countless nights just talking or ravishing her. He wanted her desperately to remember everything they had once been and in the beginning he didn't know if he could stick around if she didn't, but now, he wasn't sure, he didn't know if he could stand being away from her, regardless of if she gained her past back or not. He was exuberant about how well they still seemed to get along. At least she had no problem teasing him and in return he had no bones about making her temper flare. Though they seemed to have this precise and cautious dance with one another, which he detested. He wanted to give her space, and always was careful of what he said, trying not to give too much away at once, but at the same time it seemed whenever they were in close quarters all he could think about was pushing her up against a wall and snogging her senseless. She also seemed to be extra studious around him, he caught her lingering gaze more than once and she had always turned away like she had been caught in some heinous act. It drove him bloody mad. He was going to have to rectify their careful waltz they constructed, because dammit it all to hell if he were solely counting on his memories to bring her back to him.

It had been almost a week since she had seen the memory and while he was a bit curious about her thoughts, other than the sodding boxer bit, he didn't want to ask her, for fear of pushing her to remember. Well, not yet anyways.

Their class had been delayed for two weeks in order to let Hermione recover, and he refused to teach it without her, so Monday would be their first day back. He was a excited about getting back into teaching, but mostly it would mean time with the lovely know it all he thought as he made his way to his chambers after leaving the Great Hall.

"Draco!" The sound of a voice calling his name caused longing to spread over him as he heard an all too familiar voice call from behind. He turned to see a beautiful bushy haired witch rush to stand in front of him.

"I'm glad I caught you before you retired for the night." She let out in a rush as she tried to steady her breath.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, fine. I just needed to ask you something." This caught his interest. He wondered what could be so important that she needed to hurry to find him. He gauged her reaction and determined it wasn't something bad, she looked nervous, but not worried or scared. It had been almost a month since she had lost her memory, it was time he started using his Malfoy charm, he really wasn't one for waiting. He figured it was now or never to determine if she wanted anything more from him.

"Why don't you come into my room and have a drink then?" He knew it was a bold move, but then again, he wasn't a Slytherin for his hair.

"Ok." She gave him a small smile which he returned before turning and taking a few more long strides to his room.

He opened the door and gestured for her to step inside. As she stepped by he smelled her all to inviting scent of vanilla and lavender, it ensnared his senses, and he wanted so badly to reach out and touch her silky hair, or bury his face into her neck. Instead he watched the alluring witch closely as she took in his room. She ran her eyes up and down every wall it seemed taking in every detail. He wasn't surprised when he saw the blush on her cheeks when she spotted the four poster bed tucked in the corner. She quickly turned her attention away and focused on his rather impressive library that occupied most his wall space.

"Your room feels...familiar." He didn't respond, knowing anything he said would have to be explained so instead he busied himself with getting them drinks, feeling a new sense of hope at her words.

He turned around to face her again, seeing that Hermione was nestled in comfortably on his small couch that was centered around the fireplace, his heart twisted at the sight. He walked over to her and handed her the drink as he took the seat beside the witch.

"So what was so important you had to run and find me?" He said lightly, letting a smirk play on his lips.

"Well…" she said carefully. He found himself bracing for her words, silently going a little crazy waiting for her response. There was no way he would ever let it show though, he let his calm resolve wash over him, waiting for her to go on.

"Do you still need to learn how to produce a patronus?" She looked up threw her lashes as she went to sip her drink. He know understood her slow approach on the subject. She didn't want to make him mad, but the new students this term were about to take their first exams and he knew teaching them the patronus charm would follow. So he understood her reasoning for the question.

"No." It was a simple answer, while it took him some time, and much angst from said witch he did in fact produce one, he had done it. The whole ordeal was actually one of his fondest memories and it was also the turning point in their relationship. He saw her lips curve as she averted her eyes away from his pricing sliver gaze.

"That's great!" She beamed at him, setting her cup down so she could throw her arms around his neck. He was caught off guard by her forwardness but quickly embraced her tightly, relishing in her warmth, letting it seep into him. She seemed to realize what she had done and detached herself from him leaning back into the couch. He almost laughed as she reached for her cup again, he knew she needed to keep her hands busy. She lightly cleared her throat and straightened her demeanour, he felt entrapped in Hermione's movements, and he could give a flying hippogriff if she found him blatantly staring. She returned her russet brown eyes to him.

"What is it?" She asked with curiosity laced in her voice. He knew the question was coming, and he was fully prepared for it.

"Let me walk you out." He figured he was probably giving the curious witch whiplash. He didn't want to look at the disappointment that would be evident in her face so he simply got up with ease and asked towards the door, he knew she was behind him. The electricity that pulsed through his back was evidence enough.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me Draco, but if that's the case just bloody tell me instead of this stupid indirectness! It's driving me batty, YOU'RE driving me batty." He turned to look at her, wanting to see the same fierceness in her that was apparent in her words. Salazar save him! He wanted nothing more than to kiss the sass out of her.

 _Fuck it._

He took one long stride so he was effectively in her personal space, lightly placing his large hands on her waist and shoving her back against his bookshelf. She let out a small gasp but did nothing to move away from him. He was aware that her amber eyes were boring into him as he leaned in so his mouth was below the soft spot below her ear. He ran his right hand up the small curve of her waist and fisted his fingers in her soft curls.

"Remember me…" He said softly, placing a gentle but firm kiss in the hollow of her smooth neck. He felt her shudder beneath him as she let out a barely audible groan.

"I...want to." She turned her face so it was mere centimeters away from his. Their lips dangerously close to touching, he could feel the heat that radiated between them as their breathing became more deep. "I want nothing more than to remember you, I just...can't." Her words sent pain through him. He moved slightly away from her face, and released his hold on her. The same hand that was tangled in her hair now fished out a small vial from his pocket. He placed it in her hand before kissing her on the forehead and retreating to the door, holding it open for her. She seemed disappointed, and in truth, so was he. Damn he wanted to kiss her, but it wasn't the right time. Maybe after she saw what he had given her. That would definitely prove whether or not she wanted him, and not just something she thought she should be missing. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin in a very Hermione sort of way. She stopped abruptly in front of him with a new found defiance in her features.

"Regardless of what this new memory is." She paused to suck in a cleansing breath. "I am coming back here and you _are_ going to kiss me." Always so full of surprises he thought as he let a small smile play on the corn over his mouth.

"Is that right love?" She narrowed her eyes at him, beckoning him to challenge her on this.

"Yes. I am not stupid. I know we meant something to each other, and as much as I want to remember that, there is a chance that I won't and maybe never will. But this…" She gestured between the empty space between them. "What I feel right now for you; I want to pursue these feelings, regardless of what this holds." She held up the shimmering container.

Hope blossomed inside of him, but he only allowed a small smile to reflect his feelings.

"Then how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" Classes resumed on Monday, and he didn't think he could last a week wandering and lost to his own thoughts. She seemed to understand his urgency, thank Merlin for that.

"I'd love that." She leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his cheek, and if he wasn't mistaken, her lips seemed to linger a moment. Not that he was complaining.

"I have a few things to do in town tomorrow, so I will be gone almost all day until our date, does 7:00 o'clock sound areegable?"

"Sounds good." She gave him a wide smile. It did terrible things to his insides.

"I'll meet you at the front of the castle then. Goodnight Hermione."

Goodnight Draco." She spoke softly as she exited his chambers. He reluctantly shut the door before he could be daft enough and call her back.

He definitely would be having tantalizing dreams about a certain know it all witch tonight.

 _Merlin's beard; tomorrow couldn't come fast enough._

 **A/N: Please review! I would so appreciate it! Next chapter will contain sexual content so fair warning!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Haven't said this in a bit, but I own nothing Harry Potter related just the plot of this story! ;) WARNING: Sexual scenes coming up.**

 **Chapter Six: I Need You**

"Sweet baby dragons." Hermione was spread out seductively on his bed, waiting for him. His mouth went dry, like he had never drank an ounce of water in his life. Looking at Hermione's dark green lace covered body; he wasn't sure if he could remember what water even was. He could see right through the pathetic scrap of material that was just barely covering her nipples, he followed the material that came down to her ribs as two thin pieces of string crisscrossed over her and around her stomach that seemed to be attached to another transparent lace covered patch.

Hail Godric himself, she was cleaned shaved.

Mmm… he licked his lips. All for him.

He never felt so aroused before and all she was doing was running her hand up and down the side of her waist; tantalizing him as she beckoned him to come to her with her eyes. He already felt ready to explode. If he could get his feet to move he would gladly accept. This just won't do. He needed to regain the upper hand.

"Come here you naughty witch." His long finger called to her to. A seductive smile spread across her face as she happily obliged to his wishes. She got on all fours and slowly crawled across his bed.

 _Fuck, she's so sexy._

He growled as he hungrily racked his eyes over her chest that was almost spilling out.

She finally stood in front of him, letting a smirk pull at her lips.

She went to reach for him but before she could he grabbed her wrist rather harshly, softening the blow with a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"Tsk tsk love…" He lightly placed her arm at her side. "No touching until I tell you." He idly wondered if she would give up her control and submit to him.

"As much as I love your...outfit." He trailed his finger down her collarbone and over her erect nipple, causing her to let a faint moan. "I want you naked." He then cupped her lace covered breast. "Strip for me."

He waited for her defiance but none came, she hurriedly reached for her skimpy straps, obeying his wishes, much to his surprise.

"Slowly, Hermione." He drawled, while giving her a heady look.

She dragged her straps down her arms at a leisurely. She was much too provocative for her own good and he bloody loved it. She disregarded the last scrap of material, finally fully naked in front of him.

"Your turn." She purred.

"Undress me." Her face lit up like he just told her to unwrap a Christmas present. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her eager expression.

She stepped forward and started to make quick work of the buttons on his jacket, placing her hands on the inside of it pushing the material over his shoulders, making the heavy coat pool at his feet. She yanked his shirt out of his pants and he held up his arms for her, she hurriedly disregarded the clothing, like it offended her that it was in the way. She pressed her soft breasts into his firm chest as she slid down his front in a slow tantalizing pace. His resolve almost left him at that, until he felt her dainty fingers hook into the loops of his trousers and swiftly pull them down along with his boxers, allowing his stiff member to spring free. Her mouth was dangerously close to his throbbing cock, the sight of her lips being moistened by her tongue like he was a rare delicacy almost made him cum right then and there. She looked up at him as she took him in her mouth; making his knees almost give out from the wondrous feel of her lips moving up and down on his hard shaft. Her tongue licked and she sucked hungrily on his member, she could put him fully in her small mouth; which amazed him, how the hell was she so fuckimg good at this? She started to play with his balls while she continued her assault, sucking and licking until he was widely close to spilling out into her mouth.

Before he gave in to the sensation; he pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply tasting himself. He had never, in his entire existence, been given such an amazing blow job.

He pushed her back against his bed, and climbed on top of her, letting the sensation of her silky skin seep into him.

He dipped his head so he could run his tongue over her neck, while he nipped and sucked, leaving his mark on her. _Mine_.

She let gasps of pleasure take her, as he ran his cock in the wet opening of her slit.

"P-please Draco…" He smiled into her neck at her plea.

"Please what love?" He sounded aloof, like he didn't know exactly what it was that she wanted.

"I need you!" She almost whimpered. "Fuck me!" He growled at the naughty words that spilled from her mouth, it just made him harder. He couldn't hold back any longer, with one harsh thrust he entered her completely. Giving them both what they needed.

"Yesss!" She hissed as she met him thrust for thrust. He picked her up off the bed so her legs were firmly wrapped around him as she sat, bouncing on top of him. He knew he kept hitting her just right from the moans that he drew out of her with each drive of his moistened cock. Her walls clenched marvelously around him and he knew she was close.

"Cum for me love." He said through ragged breaths, that was all it took for her to shudder and spasm around him, which also sent him over the edge into sublime bliss. They both collapsed back onto his bed and he pulled her into him, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her heady scent that was mixed with sex. It was intoxicating.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor." He said as he looked at her with a lazy smile.

"You do realize you just gave Gryffindor house points for a having amazing sex right?" She desperately failed at containing her laugh.

He paled for a moment, and then shrugged. Let them know, he could care less. Hell he was about to shout it to the whole sodding castle.

…...

Draco woke, dripping in sweat, with a major stiffening in his pajama bottoms. He figured he would be having wet dreams for the witch, but damn, that was one of the most vivid dreams he had ever had.

It was just past six in the morning, and he knew he would be up for the day. The dream was still fresh in his mind, causing his pants to stir further. It was the second time they had made love and the first time in the very bed he was now lying in. It made his thoughts drift to their first time actually making love, the memory was burned into his mind. It was so intimate and amazing, much different from the dream he had just had, but purely wonderful just the same.

He pondered if his witch had viewed his latest memory yet, as his insides turned in anticipation. He supposed time would tell.

Since he was up (in more than one sense of the word) and there obviously would be no more rest for him, looking down at his still hardened member. He should set his plan into motion for their date tonight. Well, after he took care of his current problem that was now twitching against the silk of his pajamas.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed ;) More to come..Thinking 3-4 more chapters. Please review! And thanks to all who have so far and also favorited and followed this story! I appreciate it. ~Enchanted21**


	7. Chapter 7

**'...' Means the memory is switching to a new one. Just so no one is confused. WARNING: Sexual scenes coming up.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not on any HP related content just this plot! ;)**

 **Chapter Seven: Desires**

 _...Teaching Draco to Cast a Patronus…_

 _Day 4_ _:_

Hermione had literally drug him by his arm out to the opening that surround the Black Lake, and while he did agree to her little training sessions for the last four days, he DID not agree to have it be in the middle of the sodding night this go around, while he had not actually tried to cast a patronus yet, quoting Hermione 'you need to know all the aspects of it first.' (Whatever that meant.) but apparently tonight was the night Hermione claimed. Why did it have to be dark for their experiment? He couldn't say. He now just chalked it up to that the witch just had to have her way. Though, even he had to admit it really was a beautiful night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, allowing every star to shine bright above them. He focused his attention back on the witch, and his breath caught in his throat seeing how the moonlight reflected off the lake and cast rays over Hermione, making his head spin. She truly was beautiful, and the way her lips looked when she spoke…

He needed to get a grip, she was speaking and he was too busy picturing her mouth on his.

"Think of your happiest memory, something that fills you with absolute joy, and let the flux of magic pass through you and out to your wand." He had heard her say this time and time again. She made it sound like it was a piece of cake, and for her; it probably was. She probably had an abundant amount of happy memories. The sudden thought made his heart hurt. His thoughts were racing with self doubt. What did he have? A father who failed him and a mother who refused to leave his worthless ass. He never really had many close friends, if any. The only bright spot he seemed to have in his life, was the witch that was currently standing beside him.

How utterly pathetic was that? A woman who he had tormented all through school and now he seemed to have too deep of feelings, that he was sure she would never return. Yet seeing and being with her was the only happiness he seemed to have.

"You know what, forget it." He huffed, letting out an irritated sigh as he placed his wand back into his sleeve of his robes.

"Draco-"

"I said forget it Granger!" He barked, knowing what she was going to say and frankly he didn't want to hear how much he 'needed' to try or that he shouldn't 'give up.' He looked into her honey brown eyes and expected to see hurt, or anger, but instead there was something different...Determination.

It made his chest tight looking at her fierce expression. Damnit! Why did she have to affect him like this?

"No." Her voice was eerily calm. She was a stubborn little thing, he had to give her that.

"No?" He echoed her.

"Are you deaf or just daft? No, I will not forget it, nor will you. And it's Hermione! Now let's go." Confusing, spirited, and stubborn. So she was giving up on him. He couldn't much blame her.

"So you are forgetting this stupid endeavour then?" He said, hiding the disappointment in his voice as she turned to walk away from him.

"No."

No? The blasted women was infuriating.

"Is that the only word you know?" He said following right behind her, he wasn't sure why he was, but he seemed like he couldn't help it. He probably would follow her into the blasted lake and have tea with the giant squid if that's where she wanted to go.

Again pathetic

She turned to face him, making him stop abruptly in front of her. She was within his reach, close enough to touch, his fingers twitched with desire. He wondered if her skin would be as soft to his touch as it looked. He saw her pink lips curve into a feisty smile.

"No." She chuckled to herself, at least someone thought she was funny. He let out a growl getting tired of her antics. She went to turn again, but before she could he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into his chest so he was very much invading her space.

"Tell me where we are going then, Hermione." He leaned in close to her letting his breath fall onto her lips as he accentuated her name, knowing it would get under her skin. He was elated when he saw the flush of her cheeks, and that their shared closeness seemed to have a very pleasing silencing effect on her.

Draco couldn't deny that he craved the way it felt when she melted into him, or that her breathing became more shallow, allowing him to almost taste the mint that flowed out of her mouth. Most of all he couldn't deny any longer that everything about her invited him in. They stared at each other, getting closer with each light sweep of the cool breeze. It made tendrils of her hair fall in her face, which he swept away, causing her to close her eyes and push into his touch. His gaze swept over her face, seeing things he never noticed before, like the slight curve of her neck, and the way her lips parted when she was touched. He let his hand stay in her curls, bringing her face closer as he slowly ran his other hand down to the small of her back. Before he could even make sense of what was happening, his lips came crashing down on hers in heated desire. Their lips melted perfectly together, as he drank everything in, her smell, the way she felt against him, and how every single thing inside of him burst with joy at the way her lips felt against his. He knew that it had caught her off guard, but she only hesitated for a moment, until her arms latched onto his neck and she started to move her lips on his, sending delicious sensations to his groan. He traced his tongue on the bottom of her lip, amazed at how smooth it was. She opened her mouth, allowing him to taste her tongue. It seemed to set off a fire inside of him, he wanted her closer. He could tell that was what she wanted as well. She was doing wonderful things with her mouth, sucking his lip and and in return he lightly bit hers, causing her to release a throaty moan into his mouth. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, causing her body to grind against his. It felt like nothing he ever experienced before and he knew if they kept going he would ravish her right there on the grass.

He reluctantly broke away from the desirable witch, but he couldn't completely let her go. The moonlight made her look as if she was glowing, she was also looking at him, as she lightly stroked the back of his neck, sending chills of pleasure down his spine. He traced his finger down her face, committing it to memory.

"I have to say, that was a marvelous lesson." She broke the silence, giving him a marvelous grin, causing him to smile at her in return. He was just elated that she didn't jump away from him or act like she regretted kissing him.

"I have to agree." He leaned in to give her a light kiss on her swollen lips.

"We should be going."

"Are you going to tell me where you are hauling me off to now?" He cocked his head, giving her a devious smirk.

"Oh you mean before you rudely interrupted me?" He rolled his eyes, ignoring her sarcasm. "You liked it" He scoffed teasingly.

"I was taking you to my room to have a drink, since someone was getting his knickers in a bunch by overthinking things." She gave him a leveled look.

Taking me to her room? Hmm...that would of been interesting he thought.

"Trying to seduce me Miss Granger?" He expected a slap on the chest, but he was surprised when she blushed a deep crimson red. Was she really trying to?

Merlin please let it be true…Judging by the flush of her cheeks and the way she bit her lip he was leaning towards yes.

"You were?" Now she smacked him on the chest.

"Ow!"

"You are daft! Why in the bloody hell would I kiss you like that if I didn't want you?"

She had a valid point, but he just couldn't wrap his head around the bit of her actually wanting him. Why would she?

"I can see you're struggling with this Draco, I know you think you aren't good enough, and that you have no goodness to offer, but that just isn't true. You wouldn't have changed sides if that were the case, you wouldn't have went along with Dumbledore's orders, and you wouldn't have been able to kiss me the way you just did if there was no goodness inside of you."

Her words shocked him to the core, he didn't think he could find the words to respond, so he simply nodded his head, not really knowing if he could believe her or not, and it wasn't because he thought she would lie, but because he went most his life being told he was one way...evil. He felt his insides warm as her hand cupped his face. She stroked her thumb over his cheek, causing tingles of desire to run to his center.

"Please try and believe me, I want to be with you." He saw earnest dancing in her eyes; pleading with him to just trust her. His heart constricted with her confession. He wanted that more than anything.

"I want to be with you too." He kissed her again, pouring his emotions into her. Before he told himself to deepen it further he pulled away. "Now why don't you lead the way. Wouldn't want to disappoint your expectations for the night." He winked at her, as she rolled her eyes and turned to lead him away from the lake and hopefully to her bed chambers.

….

He stripped her slowly, savoring the way she responded to his touch. She was fully naked on her bed, absorbing each touch and kiss he placed on her perfect body. He was going to enjoy this. He ran his large hands over her creamy thighs, up to her stomach, and grasped her perky breasts. With each stroke of his thumb over her erect nipples caused deep moans to seep out of her mouth. He trailed his left hand down the side of her and parted her legs gently, putting a single finger inside her wet folds. He felt the tightness in his pants grow at the sight of her bucking into his finger, he placed another inside of her, making her gasp his name. Holy Salazar, he wanted to be inside of her, to draw out more moans of pleasure and have her wither beneath him as she called his name.

He removed his fingers from her and stood up to disregard his clothing.

He then lowered his body so he melted into her. Leaving her wanton with anticipation as he hovered above her. He kissed and sucked his way down her body. From her neck, to collarbone, over her breasts, and all the way down to her stomach.

Her breathing became harsh from sensations he was creating. He loved the way she reacted to him, it was so bloody sexy.

He dipped his head between her thighs then, and placed a soft kiss on her glistening quim.

"Oh gods!" She breathed with a luxurious sigh.

His tongue swept out so he could taste her for the first time, pressing firmly on her clit, making her quiver with ecstasy. Her scent was intoxicating, and he had to keep reminding himself to go slow. He made steady work of his tongue as he ran it up and down her wetness, causing her to arch into him. He had to put his hand on her flat stomach to stop her from moving. He wanted her to absorb the pleasure. His tongue entered her, over and over again, swirling slow circles inside of her.

"Draco!" She gasped loudly, gripping her fingers tightly in his hair. The action made his dick twitch to be inside of her.

Picking up the pace of his tongue so he could bring her over the edge, he could tell that she was so very close to bliss.

She screamed his name, her nails digging into his scalp, pushing his head further as she arched one more time, shuddering and convulsing under him, as the waves of her orgasm radiated through her.

He wondered if she had come back down to earth yet, judging by her sated and elated expression he would guess no. He crawled up body, noticing that her eyes were on him. He gently kissed her, then held her gaze as he slid into her tight wetness.

She let out a slew of words that were lost on him, he couldn't focus expect on the feeling of being inside her caused, he wanted to slam into her and at the same time he wanted to make slow sensual love to her.

He quivered there, prolonging the moment - then he began to move, undone by her hot desire, torn to shreds by the passion she ripped out of him. She was extremely tight around him, engulfing him in pure untainted pleasure. Soon he was plunging madly, lost in her, completely uncaring that her nails were dragging harshly down his toned back.

He could feel himself building, wanting to spill out inside of her heat.

"Yes!" Hermione moaned as she meant him thrust for thrust, he could feel her tightening around his cock, he knew her release would slam through her soon.

He pumped into her a few more times until she shuddered around him.

"You're mine! You're-" The groan tore out from deep inside his chest as his own release surged through him, flinging him briefly into a place full of light and sound before leaving him gasping and gathering her close to him.

….

He was utterly surprised that sleep evaded him after thoroughly ravishing Hermione. But he knew he needed to do something before he could cuddle up to her and drift off into a heavy slumber, so he wrote her a note in case she woke before he returned. Although he realized how hard it was to leave his witch.

Yes, his witch. He loved the sound of that. Nothing short of death could keep him away from her now he thought as he walked back to their practice spot from earlier. He wasn't sure why, but he really needed to prove that he could cast a blasted patronus.

He inhaled the clean cold air, letting out a cleansing breath as he listened to the trees sway around him. It helped him to relax, allowing him to let his mind fill with Hermione. Images and emotions filled him to his core; remembering the first time they ran into each other, all their shared laughs, and sensual kisses, the first time the made love. Happiness overflowed within him, because in truth he knew all along that Hermione was his happy place.

"Expecto Patronum!" He let his joy flow out of him, he could feel the magic coursing through his body as a bright light exploded from his wand, forming into a shape of an animal. He watched in amazement as he understood the meaning of the creature that danced around him.

He heard the gasps of Hermione behind him, turning to see her amused eyes following the effects of the charm he had cast.

"An otter." She all but whispered as a wide smile spread across her face.

 **A/N: Long chapter; sorry! I just didn't like the idea of splitting it up. Hope you all enjoy it...let me know what you think! I truly love your reviews! ;) ~Enchanted21**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: I Know Your Face**

 _...Present Day…_

It was almost time to meet Hermione at the front of the castle, and every nerve reacted to that bit of knowledge. Draco didn't do well with things like uncertainty, which he was feeling a lot of at the moment. He patted his pants pocket just to make sure he had both the small boxes. He wanted to give her both, but that just depended on how the night went, which meant hoping against hope that she remembered. He had given her pretty detailed and personal memories about them, and he was hoping it would trigger something. Just as soon as the thought passed through his mind, the castle doors opened suddenly to reveal a bushy haired witch sprinting towards him. Before he could react to her sudden eagerness; Hermione slammed into him, latching her arms around him like she was holding on for dear life as her lips found his. He was startled to say the least but his whole body reacted to her touch and the soft caress of her lips. Sparks of desire fired off inside of him as he drug her closer to him. She tore her lips away to look at his hooded expression.

"I know your face." She let out in a breath.

His heart leapt into his throat, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Took you long enough." He grinned at her, as he went to place kiss after kiss on every open surface of skin he could find. She just sighed into his touch instead of responding to him like she normally would.

He couldn't help the face splitting grin that seem to now permanently reside on his face. He pulled away from her and noticed she was wearing a similar smile.

"I take it you viewed all the memories then?" He said as he brushed the hair that had fallen onto her face.

"No, actually just up until I saw what your patronus was." He became confused, but didn't respond knowing she still had more to say. "

I knew what it meant, and I still didn't remember any of our times together, but I just had to find you."

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she understood his unspoken question.

"When I kissed you just now is when everything came flooding back to me." She said sheepishly.

For some reason knowing that she still wanted him even without her memories made him fall even harder for the beautiful witch that was standing in front of him.

"Though I am going to kill Ronald." She said matter of factly. Which just made him smile, knowing he would stop her. Hell, he might even help.

"I take it you remember how you came to fall off the stairs then?" She just nodded, he saw the hurt that filled her face. He knew the Weasel didn't necessarily mean to make her fall, but he still let his temper get the better of him, and all because Hermione told him that her and Draco were an item. Just thinking about it made him want to hex the git into oblivion.

"Let's not think about the idiot Weasley, we do have a dinner to get to."

She looked at him with surprise, he figured she thought he would want to do other things, and while he would be the first to admit that was definitely on his agenda he just had a much better evening planned at the moment.

"We are still going on a date? I thought the whole point of this was to get my memory back." She asked as she crossed her arms.

"You wound me." He mocked as he placed his hand over his chest, resulting in a delightful giggle from his witch.

"While I did want you to get your memory back, I also had plans tonight. Plans that I fully intend to keep." He winked at her as he held out his arm so they could side apparate.

She gladly accepted with a smile on her face, and with that they were off with a loud POP.

….

"Draco…" She said with uncertainty in her voice. "This isn't a restaurant." She turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Well spotted." He teased. "I said I was taking you to dinner…" He snapped his fingers together and a small table fully set with food appeared. "I figured this view was much better than a stuffy restaurant."

They were on top of a large cliff overlooking Paris. He picked this spot because it felt as if you could reach up and touch the stars, since it seemed so close to the open sky. It reminded him of the first time they shared a kiss.

"It's a stunning view Draco." She softly smiled as she took in her surroundings.

"Yes it is." He stared lovingly at Hermione. She didn't notice the double meaning in his voice.

"Before we sit down I have something for you." He said as he reached into his pocket, wondering what her reaction was going to be.

"This was if you didn't remember me." He placed the small velvet box in her small hand. He saw her beautiful smile as she opened it slowly, revealing a sizable emerald jewel that hung from a delicate gold chain.

"It holds every single memory I have of you, you just have to touch it with your wand and say 'Aparecium' to see them." Her smile grew wider as she held the necklace up to view it further.

"It's beautiful and so thoughtful, thank you." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's meant to remind you that even if you were to never recover your memories, I would still be there."

He saw the small tear fall off her lashes and trickle down her cheek. He bent down; kissing it away.

"Can you put it on me?" He nodded, as she handed him the jewel. She turned around and pulled her hair away from her neck. It amazed him that such a simple gesture made his mouth go dry.

He placed a light kiss on the hollow of her neck, letting her know he was done.

"I have one more surprise for you." He whispered into her ear. "Stay there love."

He backed away from Hermione, as she stood with her back to him. He retrieved the other box and got into place so he could give it to her properly.

"You can turn around now Hermione." He was beyond nervous, but didn't dare let it seep into his words.

She slowly turned around, looking lost for a moment until she noticed that Draco was on one knee, holding out a small box that contained a very old looking ring, the sides were intricately engraved with black and silver, and at the top sat a large black oval diamond that was held in place by four beautiful claw clasps.

"I wanted to do this well over a month ago, but then you had your accident and couldn't remember us." He took in a cleansing breath before he continued. "I love you Hermione. I know I'm not good at expressing how I feel, and that probably will never change but I do know that I will need you forever; if you'll have me. No matter what happens, I will always be there. Will you do me the honor of becoming mine forever?"

He felt the wind sweep through him as his stomach turned in anticipation, noting that tears were now freely spilling over Hermione's face. He thought his heart would beat clean out of his chest, waiting for her to respond to what was happening.

"Yes." She lightly breathed out. "I'm already yours." She said smiling, as he placed the ring on her finger and enveloping her into his arms.

She nuzzled into his neck as she spoke. "I love you too."

 **A/N: SO? What did you all think :) One more chapter to come and this story is officially over! Thanks for reading. ~Enchanted21**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Forever**

 _...Five Years Later..._

"Hermione dear, you will have try harder." The medi-witch coaxed her soothingly, but all Draco could do was flinch, he knew she wasn't going to adhere to the oh so helpful witch. Strangely enough he knew to keep his mouth shut and hold onto his beloved's hand, or at least not look to pained at the fact she was probably going to crush his bones in the vice grip she decided on unleashing onto his poor, unknowing fingers.

"Try harder?!" She let out a shrill laugh. "You act as if I'm just trying to learn a new spell- OH!" She gasped as beads of sweat rolled down her face. She was panting hard, and her face was serverly flushed. Her manicured eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she let out a deep breath. She still looked so beautiful, but again he knew not to open his big mouth; she'd definitely hex him. He just leaned in closer and planted a kiss on her matted hair.

"Just one more push!" She same witch encouraged.

"AHHH…" Hermione bellowed, seeming to give it all she had.

Suddenly the room was engulfed in small cries as the medi-witch held up his newborn, the instant he saw its squishy little face his heart shattered and melted all back together at same time. The love that rushed through him was almost overwhelming and he knew he let a tear slide down his cheek, but nothing else mattered except for his amazing wife that just gave him the best thing he could ever imagine. A baby.

"Here you are Mrs. Malfoy, a healthy baby girl." He sat beside Hermione and was entranced by the scene before him.

"Hello Mya." His wife cooed, soothing the cries away from their new baby. Hermione looked up and knew his grey eyes. He knew she was searching for his thoughts.

"She's more than beautiful. As are you. I think...no, I know I am the luckiest wizard to have ever lived. I love you Hermione." As he thought, his words seemed to shock her, he never was one to openly reveal his feelings, but he knew if he didn't, he might explode from all the love and happiness that was coursing through his system.

Slowly a face splitting grin spread across her tired features. Along with something mischievous; only his witch would be able to plot while just bringing new life into the world. He bit back a chuckle at his thoughts.

"I love you too, and I think now as a good a time as ever seeing how happy you seem…" She trailed off as a devious smirk pulled at her lips.

"Tell me what?" He tried his best to wipe ny semblance of amusement off his face.

"Harry and Ginny are her Godparents." Again she let a brilliant smile split her face in two. She knew exactly what she was doing, because he actually couldn't be bothered to care... Much. It was still Potter after all.

"You're insufferable you know." He teased as he planted a feather light kiss on his baby girl.

"Yes, but you love me." He couldn't help the laugh that echoed out of his chest. He enveloped her lips in a deep kiss and all too soon he pulled away.

"That I do. Forever."

 **A/N: Well there it is folks! I know it was short, but I thought I would wrap it up with a cute ending. Please review! Thanks to all that have. Many more stories to come! =) ~Enchanted21**


End file.
